The Legend of Zelda: The Mysterious Messenger
by Mew Universe
Summary: Ganondorf escapes from the dark realm, and Rauru, weakened & unable to contact the Sages or Link, summons a girl from our world to warn Link and Zelda. But is she up to the task? And why was she chosen? Is there more to her than meets the eye? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Legend of Zelda: The Mysterious Messenger

By Mew Universe

OOC: Ok, this is my first Legend of Zelda story. I hope you like it, and please R&R after you've read all of the chapters there are at the moment.

Rauru flew backwards into a large wall, which instantly turned black. He sank to the floor, moaning, & a large black shadow formed in front of him. The shadow slowly turned into a large, fearsome looking man with cropped blood red hair, black robes, & murderous black eyes. He swished back his cape & looked mercilessly at Rauru as the Sage slowly stood up, his right hand on the wall to support himself, left hand on his leg, breathing heavily. By then, the whole room had gone black, & the Master Sword could not be seen anywhere.

"You foolish old man, you are too weak to even call for help, let alone defeat me," the black man sneered. He had an evil grin on his face.

"You are the foolish one, Ganondorf, for returning to Hyrule, especially when you know Link & the Sages will defeat you, just like before," Rauru replied angrily, standing up to his full height, hand still on the wall.

"Link? HA! I don't think so. If the Sages didn't help him, I could have squashed him like that," Ganondorf scoffed, squeezing his hand into a fist. "And the Sages won't know I'm here until it's too late, since you're too weak to warn them. You can't even contact anyone in Hyrule. So, since that is taken care of, I shall leave you here to die." Ganondorf slowly turned back into a shadow, then disappeared completely. As soon as he left, the room turned back to normal, & the Master Sword became visible again. Rauru summoned a small golden orb & tried to contact Link.

"Link? Link, are you there? LINK!" he said into the orb, but it didn't work. It didn't even show him where Link was. "I guess I'll try again." This time, though, he tried to contact Sariah, then Darunia, then the other Sages in the order they were awakened. "Ganondorf cut off all contact with the Sages! But how? I'd better tell Princess Zelda," he decided, but that didn't work either. _Well, if I can't contact anyone in Hyrule, I'll find someone else to tell them for me. But who?_ Rauru made a portal with some of the magic he had left and stepped through it into the Temple of Light. He let the orb leave his hand and hover in front of him. "Find someone with courage and a kind heart, someone that can be relied on as a messenger," he told the orb, then he started coughing & sank to the ground, moaning. Rauru realized that he only had just enough magic to get the messenger to Hyrule and disguise him/her if necessary. The orb made a port hole above it that swirled and turned purple, then green, then orange, as it searched for someone worthy. It turned several colors before finally becoming magenta and an image of a 13-year old girl with curly mid-back length auburn hair and brown eyes appeared in the porthole. Rauru slowly stood up and a scene with the girl appeared. It showed her acting as a messenger for her mother, who gave her a package to give to her father. Another scene appeared showing the girl helping a little 4-year old boy, who was her brother, bandage his leg after he scraped it. These scenes weren't of any importance to ordinary people, but Rauru could see she was the one. Then a scene appeared which shocked and amazed him.

The girl was walking with another 13-year old girl that had short wavy blonde hair. 2 boys appeared from the house next to the sidewalk and walked up to them.

"Hey Amber, what are you doing with this loser?" a boy with short black hair asked.

"She's not a loser, she's my friend," the auburn haired girl replied.

"Then you don't know how to make real friends if you're with her," the other boy with curly blonde hair retorted.

"OK, then. What is you definition of a 'real friend'?" she asked, annoyed.

"Let's see… some one that isn't hyper, or retarded, or scary looking…" Both boys laughed. By then, the blonde girl was in tears.

"Why don't you go bother someone else, you doeheads?" Amber asked, in defense of her friend.

"Yea." the other girl said quietly.

"Who's the doehead?" the black haired boy replied.

"In fact, what IS a doehead?" the blonde boy asked.

"Oh, it's just my word for idiot, which describes people like you," Amber replied. "If you don't like someone's friends, just let them be friends with that person. I let you and Jerry be friends, even though you two are a disaster together."

Jerry (the black haired boy) tried to kick her, but Amber moved her leg and put it under his, tripping him. Gary pulled her hair, but before he could pull any out, Amber dug her nails into his arm, which, leaving large scratch marks, made him let go. Amber and the other girl went to the other side of the street.

"Are you OK, Brittany?" Amber asked the other girl, who nodded, her eyes a little puffy. "Maybe we can find another way to the park so they won't bother us anymore."

"Are those boys always like that?" Brittany asked, looking back and seeing Jerry and Gary as they went back to the house, mad.

"Nah, sometimes they behave, sometimes they're worse," Amber replied.

After that, the porthole turned back to normal. Rauru knew the porthole had chosen perfectly. She was kind, gentle, and will stand up for others and make sure all was right. Her parents relied on her to help her siblings and to deliver messages. He decided that she was the messenger girl.

OOC: Amber is myself, just to let you know. :) I'm just more comfortable with writing in 3rd person. I always use doehead instead of idiot in real life.


	2. Chapter 2: Amber is Summoned

Chapter 1: Amber is Summoned

OOC: I'm sorry about this chapter being lengthy and overly descriptive, but I have to explain some things.

It was getting dark when Amber and Brittany got back to Amber's house from the park. This time, though, they took the regular route since Gary and Jerry weren't there to bug them, like they had on the way over to the park._ Why were Jerry and Gary so mean to Brittany? The only time they ever see her is at school, today being an exception. They have no reason to treat her that way, _Amber thought.

"Amber? What's wrong?" Brittany asked, noticing that Amber had suddenly gone quiet, 'cause before then they were talking about Sailor Moon, Nintendo, & stuff like that.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about earlier this afternoon, with Gary and Jerry.Are they like that at school during the school year?"

"Sometimes, but they only tease me & never get into physical combat, like they did today. The only time I've ever seen Gary hurt someone physically was to another boy named Tom."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep, it's true," Brittany replied as they stepped through the doorway. They took off their shoes and went to Amber's room.

"Hey Crystal, what are you doing?" she said, seeing her 18-month old baby sister on her bedroom floor, playing with Amber's Winx Club dolls. Crystal stood up, ran to Amber, and hugged her legs. "Oh, you're so cute," Amber said, picking her up and hugging her. She set Crystal back on the floor. Crystal then ran down the hall to the kitchen.

"You're lucky to have a little sister. I only have an older brother, and he can be annoying at times," Brittany said to Amber.

"Hey, I have an older brother, too," Amber replied. They talked about lots of things, like siblings, TV shows, and Nintendo games until they decided to play Super Smash Bros. Melee. They were in the middle of a battle when Amber's mom called her upstairs. "What is it, Mom?" Amber asked.

"I just got a call from Mrs. Anderson. She said you scratched Gary really hard on his arm," Amber's mom replied.

"I only defended myself, and I didn't mean to scratch him that hard," Amber responded, spinning the pink rose quartz ball on her dolphin necklace (remember the necklace, it'll be important later). She then told her mom what happened on the way to the park and how she wouldn't have had to do that if they weren't mean to Brittany. "Maybe he didn't tell her the whole story."

"Hmm…I'll call Mrs. Anderson, as well as Mrs. Blake, to see what Gary and Jerry's side of the story is. Thanks for telling me, Amber."

"You're welcome! Can I go and play now?"

"Yes, that's all I needed." After Amber's mom said that, Amber ran downstairs to where Brittany was waiting.

"What did your mom want?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, Gary's mom called my mom about what happened earlier, and my mom's calling both Gary's and Jerry's moms," Amber replied.

"They probably blamed it all on us."

"Maybe, but we have to wait until later to find out. Let's continue our game!" Amber un-paused the game, and they played for a half hour, when they decided to play a board game. They played various games and talked about stuff until Brittany's mom came to get her at 9 pm. "See ya later, Brittany! Maybe next time we can have a sleepover!" Amber said to Brittany.

"I hope so! Bye!" Brittany replied. After Brittany left, Amber asked her mom what Mrs. James and Mrs. Blake said about Gary and Jerry.

"They both said that you started the fight, but I know that you're honest, while those two don't always tell the truth. If anything else happens, I'll tell you," she replied.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"As usual, Amber uses her nails as her 'secret weapon'," a voice said from the door of her parents' bedroom. Amber turned and saw her 9-year old brother, John, standing in the doorway. "You should really cut them."

"Hey, if Gary hadn't pulled my hair, I wouldn't have used my nails on him," Amber retorted. "And I'm **not** cutting my nails for another few months."

"Oh, whatever," Josh replied, and then turned to their mom and asked her, "Mom, Lance wants to spend the night either this week or next week. Is that OK with you?"

She thought about it. "This week you haven't finished you schoolwork, but next week you can if you get it all done."

"Fine," Josh replied, walking down the hall with a frown on his face. Amber was glad she had gotten her schoolwork done so Brittany could come over, even if she couldn't sleepover.

"Mom, do you need me to help you with anything, or can I go use the computer?" Amber asked.

"Just go make sure Jacob is watching Crystal, and then you can," her mom replied.

"Ok!" Amber ran downstairs to see if Crystal was there, and then checked outside. Jacob, her 11-year old brother, was swinging Crystal on her rocket swing. Amber smiled, then ran back downstairs and turned on her user on the computer her 15-year old brother, Kirk had built. She was on the computer for about 15 minutes when her dad called for her. "What is it, Dad?" she asked.

"Can you watch Crystal until bedtime? Jacob has been watching her since your friend got here," he said.

"Ok, I can do that. Just let me close my Internet page real quick." Amber quickly went back downstairs, closed her Internet page and her user, and went outside. Crystal and James were on the trampoline. "Dad said it's my turn to watch the Munchkin," she said (The Munchkin was her nickname for Crystal).

"Yes! Thank you, my very wonderful sister, the best older sister in the world," Jacob replied.

"Your welcome, but please don't do that."

"OK!" Jacob went back to the house and Amber crawled through the doorway in the net surrounding the trampoline. She sat and watched Crystal bounce, sometimes bouncing with her, until it was dark. Amber carried Crystal inside, who was squirming and crying because she didn't want to come inside.

"I'm sorry, Crystal, but there are bugs out there, and it's too dark," Amber explained to her. After a while, Crystal calmed down, and they both went to their bedroom. Amber put Crystal's pink nightgown on her, then put on her own PJs, a long, loose white T-shirt and a pair of pink PJ pants. Her mom rocked Crystal while Amber got ready for bed. By the time Amber was in bed, at 9:45 pm, her mom had just put Crystal in her crib, which was next to Amber's bed. They both fell asleep almost instantly. At midnight, a black-purple portal formed in her closet. It made a swishing, wind-like sound, which woke Amber up. _What's that?_ Amber thought, seeing the portal. Quietly, so she wouldn't wake up Crystal, she got out of bed and tiptoed to the portal. She stopped right in front of it, and slowly stretched her hand forward. Seeing that her fingers had disappeared, she gasped and pulled her hand away. Looking back and seeing that Crystal was still asleep, she reached her hand into the portal again. This time, the portal pulled her into it, and she fell into darkness.

OOC: I love cliffhangers, don't you?


	3. Chapter 3: The Messenger Appointed

Chapter 2: Rauru Appoints Amber as the Messenger

Amber screamed as she fell, then screamed, "HELP! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME? ANYONE!" She turned so she was falling backwards, and all of a sudden she landed with a thump on her back. "Ow," she said, slowly standing up. "That's going to leave a mark." She put her hand on her forehead, then removed it when she saw where she was. Everywhere she saw a black-purple darkness that surrounded where she was standing. "What is…" she started to ask, then she looked down and saw the symbol for the Temple of Water in front of her feet. She gasped, saying, "I know where I am!" Amber had played the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time game enough to recognize where she was. In fact, she knew basically everything about the game.

"If you guessed the Temple of Light, you are correct," a voice from behind her replied. Amber turned around and saw an old man standing there.

"Rauru!" she recognized, astonished.

He nodded. "I see you found the portal," he commented.

"Yes, I did. But what am I doing here?" Amber asked.

"Well, the truth is, Ganondorf has escaped, but I am unable to contact any of the other Sages, Princess Zelda, or even Link," Rauru started.

"Ganondork escaped! It sure didn't take him long, the doehead," Amber replied, startled. "How long has it been since he was imprisoned?"

"It has been 3 years since Link started his journey to gather the Spiritual Stones," Rauru answered.

"3 YEARS! How did he get powerful enough in 3 YEARS?"

"I don't know, but he also got powerful enough to cut off all of my connections with everyone in Hyrule, and I'm too weak to go anywhere. And even if I was strong enough, I still would have to stay and defend the Temple of Light. That's why I need your help." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Amber. She noticed it had the symbol of the Temple of Light on the seal. "I need you to deliver this to Link, and make sure he tells Zelda and the Sages. We must be prepared to fight Ganondorf when he shows himself." Rauru then sank to the ground, coughing. Amber ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" Amber asked. Suddenly, the rose quartz ball on her necklace began to give off a pink light. A ray of it burst out of the necklace and surrounded Rauru, turning gold. Amber slowly backed away, shocked and confused at what was going on. Still surrounded by the gold light, Rauru slowly stood up, and, standing to his full height, the light around him became brighter, almost blindingly. Amber covered her eyes so she could see a little, then the light dimmed and completely disappeared. "Okay…what just happened?"

"Your necklace seems to have magic power, which is somehow connected to Hyrule or the Sages, otherwise it probably wouldn't have healed me."

"Are you serious? It never did that back home." Amber spun the ball on her necklace a little, which made it give off a little bit of pinkish glow.

"Yes, but magic doesn't exist in your world, or if it does, it doesn't work on Earth."

"You know where I'm from?" Now that was news to Amber.

"Of course, but we don't have more time to lose. I'll send you into Hyrule itself, probably by the castle or in Hyrule Field. I'll give you the essentials you need."

"Ok, then, but there's one problem. My clothes," Amber said, gesturing down at her pajamas, "aren't the best for things like this. I mean, I'll stick out."

Rauru contemplated the situation. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have the proper clothes so you can complete your mission." With that, Rauru raised his hand towards her. A portal appeared below her feet and she fell through it.

OOC: Like I said, I love cliffhangers. The next chapter will come shortly.


	4. Chapter 4: Amber's Quest Begins

Chapter 3: Amber's Quest Begins

OOC: Alright! Here's the next chapter! And thanks for reviewing, Robinfan!

Amber landed with a hard 'thump' on her rear. "Ow, that is definitely going to leave a mark," Amber said, standing up. She realized that she was in Hyrule field several feet from Lon Lon Ranch. "Playing those video games helps, even just reading about them," Amber remarked, thinking about The Legend of Zelda games. "Because I know where everything is." Amber looked around until she saw a few trees, which she knew led to the Kokiri Forest. The whole field was treeless except around the entrance to Kokiri Forest. "Link probably still lives there, so I'll go there first." Amber took a step forward and felt her foot catch on something. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a sky blue dress, and her foot had just caught on the hem. The dress was sleeveless, but it had a long sleeved white shirt with a high round neckline underneath it, and the neckline of the dress itself was square and had a few criss-crossed strings at the top, like a medieval tunic. She also had on a pair of soft brown ankle boots. "This dress defiantly works better for this quest than my PJ's, but I'll worry about it later," Amber concluded, and she ran towards the trees. When she got there, she saw the path that led to a tunnel. _It's just like in the game! This is easy so far, but it will get difficult, _she thought. Amber walked into the tunnel and came out on a bridge. _Hey, I remember this! _She started walking across the bridge.

"Hold it right there!" Amber froze, and a boy dropped down from a nearby tree, making the bridge shake a lot.

"Ack!" Amber grabbed onto the side of the bridge. "What do you think you're doing?" Amber asked, annoyed, then when she saw the boy, she recognized him instantly. He wore the green clothes of the Kokiri and had red hair. His blue eyes were filled with anger.

"I'm just keeping intruders like YOU out of the forest," the boy, Mido, replied, annoyed himself.

"I'm not an intruder."

"Yea, just because you wear green clothes doesn't mean you're a Kokiri."

"Green?" Amber looked down at her dress. It had turned from sky blue to green when she had stepped through the tunnel. "Hey, it was light blue before I walked in here, and I'm just trying to find Link. I have an important message for him from one of the Sages."

"Sage? You mean someone like Saria?"

"Yep, and if you don't tell me where he is, Ganondorf will take over Hyrule, which includes the Kokiri Forest, and make it his dark kingdom."

Mido scratched his head. "I haven't seen him lately. He's been busy helping the princess with some ceremony or celebration thing, I don't know. All I know is that the Kokiri will be able to leave the forest to attend it."

"Darn. I thought he'd be here. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's probably at the castle or some village he told me about. That's all I can think of."

"Thanks," Amber turned to leave, then turned back to Mido and asked, "Have you and Link made up for all the times you… well, you know, were mean to him?"

"Yea, we're actually friends now. I'd be crazy not to apologize, since he's a hero and all. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering." Amber turned and went back through the tunnel.

_How did she know about that anyways?_ Mido wondered. He shrugged and jumped from the bridge to the tree that he had jumped out of.

When Amber stepped back out of the tunnel, she remembered that, in the game, when Link first started his journey, even if she had him run really fast, the gate was drawn by the time he got to the entrance of Hyrule village, no matter how times she played the game. _Maybe it will be different this time, but I still should hurry, _she thought, running in the direction of the castle. Sure enough, by the time she got there, the gate was closing, but she didn't have a way to grab onto the bridge while it was closing, like Link did with his Hookshot. The gate closed with a 'thud'. "Great, just great. How am I going to find Link NOW?" Then she remembered the skeleton monsters Link had to battle every time he was in Hyrule field after dark. "Oh no. I'm going to be devoured by skeletons before I can find him. I wonder if Rauru gave me any weapons to defend myself." Amber checked the medium-sized pouch she had around her waist, but all it had in it was the scroll and some food. "Nope. He should have thought of that before he sent me here. Oh what the heck, I should have asked him. Maybe I can get to Kakariko Village before dark." Amber ran in the direction of the village, but by then it was already dark. She saw skeleton creatures come out of the ground nearby her, and she ran in the opposite direction. She zigzagged in several directions to avoid them, and was in between Lon Lon Ranch and Kakariko Village before she was surrounded by the skeletons. She stood there, unsure of what to do, then she screamed, "HHHHEEEELLLPPPP!" A golden shield formed around her, shrank a little, then expanded rapidly, destroying the skeletons. Amber looked at her hands, then at the empty field around her and said, "Whoa, what did I do?" More skeletons popped up around her, and she held her hand out, palm forward, and shouted, "Get away from me!" The shield appeared again, destroying all of the skeletons up to 3 feet away from her. A few more started to appear, but then it started to rain, and they disappeared. Amber, too tired from evading the skeletons, fell on the ground unconscious.

OOC: What happens next? Read the next chapter to find out!


	5. Chapter 5: Link's 1st Encounter w Amber

Chapter 4: Link's First encounter with Amber

OOC: What happens when Link first meets Amber (myself)? Read on and find out!

13-year old Link was riding Epona from Lake Hylia as fast as he could, destroying skeletons as he went. He smiled, glad that they couldn't reach him from astride Epona. All of a sudden, he heard someone scream, "HHHHEEEELLLPPPP!" and a golden light appeared from just beyond Lon Lon Ranch, then it disappeared. "Oh no," he said to himself. Epona stopped, reared up, then he sped her towards where the light had been. He heard someone yell, "Get away from me!" and the light appeared again, and this time he could tell it was a female voice. He saw that a girl was surrounded by the skeletons which used to pester him, and he saw that she was weakening. He got off his horse, pulled out his ocarina, and played the Song of Storms. Instantly it started raining, making all of the skeletons disappear, including one that had begun forming by him. He got back atop of Epona and rode to where the girl was. When he got there, he saw that she was lying on the ground unconscious. What surprised him most was that she had round ears, while all the people that lived in Hyrule and in the lands around it had pointed ears.

_A Gerudo? She isn't dressed like one. She must be though, or maybe she's from a really far away place. But how did she get here then?_ Link thought. He picked her up, set her on Epona, and he rode to Kakariko Village, for the drawbridge to Hyrule Village was still up. When he got to the stairs that led to Kakariko Village, he got off his horse, hand still on the girl so she wouldn't fall off, and he gently got her off and carried her inside the village. By then, it started pouring. "Well, this is what happens when I use the Song of Storms once too often," he said to himself, remembering how he used it earlier to fill Lake Hylia back up to the top, because it was half empty. That hadn't happened since Ganondorf took over Hyrule. _Is he back?_ he had thought. _No, otherwise Rauru would have informed me. Unless something happened to him. _He still didn't know how the lake had gotten that way, but he would figure that out later. Right now the girl needed someplace to rest so that she could return home when the storm let up. Link spotted a small inn, and he ran in that direction with the girl in his arms. He knocked on the door, and a young woman with red hair (the cucco lady) opened it. She was surprised to see him there, but not asking any questions, she let him in. When the woman shut the door, another woman with black hair in a bun, older than the other, walked into the room.

"Goodness, what happened?" the older woman asked, taking the girl from Link's arms. Link explained what had happened in Hyrule field. "Well, I hope this doesn't last too long, but you'll just have to stay here for the night." The woman walked to the back room.

Link asked the red-haired woman, "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head, "but by the goddesses I hope she is."

The other woman came into the room and set the girl on one of the beds, covering her with a blanket. "She'll be alright, but it might be a while before she wakes up. You'd best be getting some sleep, too, Link."

Link looked at the girl, then back at the woman. He felt something…strange coming from the girl. "I think I'll stay up for a while," he replied.

"Are you sure? You need your rest, too."

"Yes, I'm sure." With that, the two women left upstairs. Link sat in a chair by the bed and stroked her hair gently, then stopped. He still didn't know what it was he felt from the foreigner girl, but he decided he would figure out, somehow. He then noticed that the Triforce of Courage mark on his left hand was glowing, as it had been since he found her. Link was surprised.

"What does it mean?" he wondered. _A lot of strange things have happened. First the lake, then this girl… I'd better tell Princess Zelda. _He got up from the chair and walked over to the window. Seeing that it was still night, he put the Ocarina to his lips and played the melodious notes of theSun's Song.

OOC: Read the next chapter, then R&R, please!


	6. Chapter 6: Amber's Quest Continues

Chapter 5: Amber Continues Her Quest

Amber slowly opened her eyes and saw a wooden ceiling above her. Confused, she sat up and discovered that she was in a bed in a small building of some sort. She looked down at her clothes and saw that she was wearing a long white nightgown instead of the dress she was wearing earlier. Sunlight was coming out of the window, filling up the room with light. Amber turned and saw a chubby middle-aged woman with black hair up in a bun coming into the room. "Well, I see you're awake," the woman said when she entered the room. Amber nodded. "You should rest, dearie, don't try to sit up just yet."

"Do you know where I can find Link?" Amber inquired.

"Link? Why, he was here last night. He said he found you in the field unconscious and he brought you here. Stayed up all night, he did, he was so worried about you."

"He found me? And brought me here? Shoot!" _If only I was awake, I could have given him the message. And he stayed up all night for me…wow. _

"What are you upset about, lass?" the lady asked concerned.

"I'm a messenger, and I need to give Link an important message. Where can I find him?"

"He said he was heading for the castle to prepare for the ceremony."

"I'd better leave then. I just have to find my clothes and bag."

"Are you sure you'll be alright, lassie? You still are somewhat weak from last night."

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry. And about my clothes…"

"I have them drying in the kitchen."

"I'll go get them," a red-haired young woman Amber hadn't noticed enter the room replied, leaving for another room. When she returned, she handed Amber her clothes and bag, saying, "We have a spare room upstairs where you can change. You can also use the hairbrush on the table to brush your hair out, if you'd like."

"Thank you very much," Amber replied politely, walking up the stairs. She made sure that the scroll was still in the pouch, which it was, along with some fresh food, then she got dressed back into her Hylian clothes. When she got down the stairs, the older woman said, "Good luck on your journey."

"I wish the same," the red-haired maiden replied.

"Thank you, and don't worry," Amber replied as she shut the door behind her.

As soon as she got outside, she ran out of Kakariko village to the Hyrule Castle Town. She realized that she was a little tired, but she didn't worry too much about it. _I still need to give Link the message, so that Ganondork doesn't take over Hyrule AND so I can get back home,_ she thought. Amber crossed over the bridge into Hyrule Castle Town.

The place was filled with music, celebration, and PEOPLE. Amber didn't remember there being so many inhabitants of the village in 'The Ocarina of Time'. _Then again, it's been 3 years since Link's 1st quest. Who knows how many people either were born or have moved here in that time? Or maybe they're just here for the celebration…or ceremony, as the lady at the inn called it. Man, I'm talking in my head WAY too much now days. What's up with me! Oh well, I'll just go up to the castle and see if they'll let me in, _Amber finally concluded, walking up towards the gate leading to the path to the castle, but was stopped by a guard.

"No one is allowed in the castle today," the guard said. Amber tried to get around him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Hey, I have an important message for Princess Zelda and Link from Rauru, and if I don't get it to them soon, Ganondorf will take over Hyrule. I'm serious!" Amber retorted, irritated. "Here's the scroll." Amber took the scroll out of her bag and showed him the seal.

The guard chuckled. "Even so, I can't let you through. I'm sorry, miss, but that's my orders."

Amber sighed. She couldn't blame him. _Guards have to take orders, but why won't they let anyone into the castle? I have to get that message to Link and Zelda, _she thought determinedly. She decided to find out about the ceremony that Hyrule was preparing for. Amber walked up to a blonde haired Hylian girl about her age. "Excuse me, but do you know what this ceremony is that everyone's preparing for?" Amber asked.

The girl saw her ears poking out of her hair. "You're not a Hylian, are you?"

"No, I'm actually visiting from… a far away land," Amber replied, covering her ears with her hair.

"Uh huh. Are you sure you're not a Gerudo?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If I** was** a Gerudo, I'd be wearing a shirt, pants, and a mask, **plus** I would have hair redder than this. NOW do you believe me?"

"I guess."

Amber sighed. "Sorry about yelling at you like that. I'm just stressed out."

"I understand, seeing how far you've come. So, you don't know the legend?"

"The legend?" _Does she mean the Legend of Zelda?_

"The legend behind the ceremony, of course! You see, every 100 years we have this ceremony to honor the guardians and goddesses of Hyrule, including our rulers, but every 1000 years the heir to the throne chooses 6 young girls to learn the ways of magic and 6 boys to learn the ways of heros."

"Wow, no wonder everyone's so excited," Amber replied.

"Yes, and this is the 1000 year ceremony where the 6 maidens and 6 boys are chosen." They both heard a voice from behind the girl. "I'd better get going. Good day."

"Good day to you!" Amber understood why she wasn't allowed in the castle. _I mean, this ceremony's WAY too important to intrude. Maybe I can find them either during or after the ceremony. _Then Amber saw another guard take the place of the previous one. "Or maybe I can try again now," she said to herself. She walked up to the guard and said, "Sir, I need to deliver an important message to…" but the guard cut her off.

"Are you that same girl that tried to get through earlier?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, but this is an important message from the Sage of Light. Ganondorf escaped the Sacred Realm, and I have to give this to Link and Zelda, otherwise it might be too late," Amber said, pulling the scroll out of her bag and showing it to the guard.

The guard looked closely at the seal. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize this seal."

"Oh, come on, I'm serious! If you don't believe me, go get Link or Zelda!" Amber was really annoyed by now.

"They're busy. Now run along, and if I see you again, I'll turn you in."

"Fine," Amber replied, turning and walking away. She sat on the edge of the well, thinking of how she could get the message to Link. _I guess I'd better stick to plan A and wait 'til after the ceremony,_ she thought. _Or I could find a time to give it to him during the ceremony, which is less likely._ Exasperated, she got up and walked around, looking in the different shops set up. After a while, she saw the Kokiri arrive, as well as the other Hylians from Kakariko Village. Amber thought she saw a Gerudo, but then decided it was her imagination. "They'd never come to a Hylian ceremony. I mean, Link got rid of their main leader." _Only to have him come back again,_ she thought, wishing that she could find a way to get the message to Link. Suddenly, trumpets sounded, and everyone formed a large crowd. Amber was almost squished in the process. From where she was, she saw six people come out on horseback. A man wearing royal robes and a medieval crown, the king, rode beside another man in simple white clothes holding a scroll. Zelda rode on a stunning white horse beside her father, and Link rode Epona beside the other man. Two guards accompanied them. The king cleared his throat and began to speak to the people.

"Today is a special ceremony that only happens 100 years. But, what makes this one even more special is that this is the 1000 year ceremony where the 6 maidens and 6 lads are chosen as guardians of Hyrule!" The crowd cheered. "With the help of our dear Princess Zelda," the king continued, gesturing towards Zelda, "the Sages have decided the 12 to be chosen. These chosen ones shall be honored, as well as their families and descendents for hundreds of years. The maidens shall learn magic from the Princess Zelda," he motioned to Zelda, who slightly smiled, "and the boys shall learn the art of war and heroism from Link, the Hero of Time," he gestured to Link.

_Wow, too bad I'm not a Hylian, otherwise my family and I could get these honors,_ Amber thought. _I mean, who wouldn't want to be famous in Hyrule? Plus, I'd get to train with Zelda and protect Hyrule. That'd be so **cool!**_

"And now, my scribe shall read the names of the ones chosen," the king concluded, motioning in the direction of the other man, who unrolled the scroll and began to read.

"The 6 maidens are: Soria, daughter of Montenon, the merchant." He paused, and a girl with long blonde hair wearing a pink dress, who Amber thought looked a lot like the girl she had met earlier, walked over and stood by Zelda's horse, smiling.

"Breanon, daughter of Danio, the carpenter." A girl with long brown hair wearing a light green dress joined Soria, beaming proudly.

"Katlie, daughter of Andrén, the blacksmith." A girl with neck-length black hair wearing a medium blue dress, keeping her head low, joined the others. For some reason, Amber felt sorry for her.

"Malon, daughter of Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch." Amber gasped softly, so no one could hear her. Malon, a girl of about 12-13 years with long red hair, walked forward and stood by Katlie. _Sweet! I'd get to meet Malon, too! _

"Lela, daughter of Samuel, the master archer." A girl with long black hair pulled back in a braid wearing a

brown dress joined the other girls. Amber then noticed all of the girls seemed about her age.

"And finally, Amaidra, daughter of Gaulo, the fisherman." Everyone was silent, waiting for Amaida to take her place with the others. _Where is she? And **who **is she?_ Amber wondered. Finally, a man in his late 20's spoke up.

"She has passed on 3 years ago. It was recorded in our records," he answered.

"Why was she chosen if she's dead?" another man retorted. Then several other people started complaining, causing a racket. _It's getting WAY too noisy for me, _Amber thought, partially covering her ears. The king tried to calm everyone down, but the attempt was unsuccessful. Finally, the king turned to his daughter.

"Can you find some one else to take Amaidra's place?" he asked her.

"I'm thinking," Zelda replied. After a while, a name echoed in her mind, a name Zelda had never heard before. _Should I say it out loud? _At last, Zelda said, "Is there anyone here by the name of Amber Dawn?


	7. Chapter 7: The Least Likely Chosen One

Chapter 6: The Least Likely Person Chosen

MU: I know, I took forever to update, but here's the next chappie! (finally) :D

"Is there anyone here by the name of Amber Dawn?" Shocked by the name Zelda announced, everyone whispered among themselves, wondering who she was.

The king stared at Zelda, taken aback, then gained his composure. "Who is this 'Amber Dawn'? How do you know she even exists?"

"Don't worry, Father. She's here, I know it." But deep inside her, she was unsure how she knew that name.

Amber was even more surprised. _But…aren't Hylians supposed to be chosen? I mean, I'm a foreigner, and I need to get back home after I deliver the message. What should I do?_ "Uh, excuse me?" she said, just loud enough so everyone could hear her. The crowd parted, and she made her way to where Zelda was.

"I'm Amber Dawn, your highness," Amber said shyly, curtsying. Rising again, she saw the king's confused gaze and ducked her head. _Who knows what he thinks of me? He's probably either mad or just plain confused, or maybe even both. _Amber glanced up at Zelda.

Zelda nodded, smiling. "Very well. You may take your place with the other girls." Amber, avoiding the gaze of the other chosen girls, took her place by Malon. The king's scribe read the names of the boys chosen, but Amber didn't hear whoever they were the sons of, which was kind of like a last name for the people of Hyrule. She did hear, and remember, their names, which are: Zachean, Caylo, Deckan, Natean, Mattiek, and Samuel. _At least one of them has a name I recognize, _Amber thought, eyes on the ground. _Most Hylian names are unusual, at least to me._

The king spoke again. "Now, the chosen ones shall be taken to the castle and shall start their training after the festivities!" The crowd cheered, and Amber looked up, startled. "Festivities?" she asked aloud.

"They last for several days, anywhere from 1-2 days to a week. At least the ones we'll be a part of," Malon replied.

Amber turned and stared at Malon. "How do you know?"

"Oh, legends and stories from previous 100 and 1000 year ceremonies have been passed down, on scrolls and by word of mouth. My father sometimes tells me about them."

Amber nodded. "Oh, I see." She turned back around. _I probably ruined it for a lot of people. I mean, who wouldn't be mad if an outsider became part of a ceremony that supposed to be only for their people?_

Zelda got off her horse. "Come. I'll lead you to the castle." Leading her horse, Zelda started walking to the Hyrule Castle, and Amber and the other girls followed. Link did the same for the chosen boys.

When they arrived, Zelda showed them to a spacious, finely decorated room with six beds, one for each girl. "This is where you'll be staying while you're here," she told them. At that moment a servant boy came in and whispered something in the princess's ear. "I'm needed at the moment, so please make yourselves at home until I get back." Zelda turned and left the room with the boy. When she left, the girls just stood there uncomfortably.

"Well," the blonde girl said, "let's not be strangers, then." She ran and jumped on one of the beds. "This is a nice bed," she commented. The other girls and Amber each got on a bed.

"Oh! These are goose feather beds!" Malon exclaimed. "I've never had one before."

Amber felt the bed she was on. "Seems a lot like my bed like home," she remarked. The other girls except the blonde stared at her.

"You have a feather bed?" the brown haired girl asked. "You must be rich, then."

Amber smiled. "Well, according to you I might be rich, but where I'm from I'm just average."

"Average?" Malon asked.

"Yea, I'm not poor, yet I'm not rich, either. I'm just… in between."

"That makes sense," the blonde haired girl replied. "There are merchants that are that way."

"If you're considered 'average', I would like to live where you live," the long black haired girl replied. "I've slept on a feather bed, but only a few times when I go with my father to the Gerudo Valley."

"Before you go on, maybe we should introduce ourselves," Amber suggested. "After all, I know your names, but I don't know which name goes with which girl."

"That seems fine with me. I'm Soria, and my father is a wealthy merchant," the blonde hair girl replied.

"I'm Breanon, and my father is just a carpenter in Hyrule Castle Village," the brown haired girl answered.

"I'm Lela, and I'm from Kakariko Village. A lot of times I visit Gerudo Valley with my dad so we both can practice archery," the long black haired girl replied. "To me it's like a second home."

"Cool—uh I mean that's amazing," Amber responded.

"I'm Malon, and I live with my dad on the only ranch in Hyrule," Malon replied.

"And what about you?" Amber asked the girl with short black hair, who'd been staring at the floor.

The girl paused for some time, then replied quietly, "I'm Katlie, and I live in Kakariko Village."

"Oh, so your dad's a blacksmith, right?" Amber asked. Katlie nodded, staring at the floor still. The other girls grew quiet.

"So… how about you?" Malon asked Amber after a while.

"What?"

"You should introduce yourself."

"Oh, yea. I'm Amber Dawn, I'm from America, and my dad's a salesman," Amber replied.

"Where is 'America'?" Soria asked. "My father has traveled almost everywhere, but I have never heard of that land."

"I'm not sure, but I do know it's really far from here. Now, tell me more about you guys," Amber said. "After all, I'm not the only chosen one here."

"What do you mean by 'more' about ourselves?" Breanon asked.

"I mean, what do you like doing in your spare time, and do you have any siblings? You know, stuff like that. For example, I like reading and writing, and I have 4 brothers and a baby sister," Amber replied.

"Oh, I understand," Soria replied. "Well, my family has been the richest and most well-known family alongside the royal family for thousands of years. I like sewing and cooking, and I'm an only child. Personally, I don't care for riding horses and things like that."

"You don't like riding horses?" Lela asked, dumbfounded. "I've been riding horses since I was a few years old. My father takes me and my older brother to Gerudo Valley all the time, and I practice my archery there."

"Speaking of archery, my father made my cousin a bow and arrows last week. I asked him if I could have one, but he says I have to wait. I'm not that good at carpentry, but I sure can run fast. I've beaten most of the boys my age in running."

"At least your father's not a blacksmith," Katlie muttered. The other girls grew silent yet again.

"What's wrong with that?" Amber inquired.

"You mean you don't know?" Lela asked, puzzled

"Don't know what?" Now Amber was bewildered more than ever.

"Her father's a blacksmith, and blacksmiths need sons to carry on their work after they pass on. A blacksmith has no need for daughters."

_That's probably why her hair is short. Either she cut it herself or her father did to shame her. More likely her dad did. _Amber pondered. "But—that still doesn't make sense."

"How does it not make sense?" Soria queried.

"Well, where I'm from we don't judge people by how good their dads are or what their dad's job is. We judge people by how they act, and their personality. The people here shouldn't put Katlie down or disgrace her just because she's a blacksmith's daughter. They should see her for who she really is."

Katlie, for the first time since Amber met her, looked up from the floor and stared at Amber in astonishment. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do." Amber replied, making eye contact with Katlie. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Also, you shouldn't think badly of yourself because of you father, or anyone else, either. You should let your inner beauty stand out, and don't listen to what others say if it's degrading." She then turned to the other girls. "And you shouldn't judge her that way at all, either."

The others thought about this, and Malon commented, "I don't like it when others tease me because I'm a farm girl, so I know what you mean, Amber." At that moment, Zelda entered the room.

"Girls, come with me to the Temple. We'll meet up with Link and the boys there for the initiation," Zelda told them. The girls promptly followed Zelda out of the room, forming a double file. Amber and Katlie were in the back.

"Uh, Amber?"

"Yea?"

Katlie pondered what she was going to say. "Well, I just wanted to say… Thank you for standing up for me back there." Another slight pause. "No one has ever been so nice to me, or defended me like you did since my grandma died."

Amber smiled. "You're welcome. I just don't like people judging others like they were to you. People should look beyond their outer beauty and circumstances and look on their heart. Besides, that's what friends do."

Katlie was shocked at what she heard. "Could… will you be my friend? I never had any real friends."

"Of course. We'll be friends forever."

"Thank you." Katlie said quietly, tears of gratitude in her eyes. Amber smiled and quickly hugged Katlie's shoulders. _I'll definitely be Katlie's friend forever. She needs a friend, and I have a feeling that our friendship will be vital in the future._

MU: sniff Oh, man. I made myself cry with my own ending. Anyways, more coming soon:D


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

Chapter 7: The Initiation

Chapter 7: Revelations

OOC: Oh man, I haven't been on this site in forever! High school does that, I guess. Anyways, for those that have reviewed, thank you very much, and here's another chapter! :D

The chosen girls followed Zelda to a hidden passageway in the castle, which led to the Temple of Time. "This passage is used by the Royal Family and others in the castle for special ceremonies like this one," Zelda explained. "We're using it because the boys are using the main entrance to the temple." Amber wondered why, but decided not to ask. Before it led to the temple itself, the passage led to a small room that had pure white dresses hanging on the wall.

"This is a dressing room. There is a gown for each of you, so put them on, and I will be right back." Zelda then exited through a different door. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, each of the girls then took a dress and put it on. Soria's was somewhat too big for her and Amber's was too small, so they traded. It was then that Amber realized that she was the tallest of all the chosen girls. She wasn't too surprised, though, since she was used to being the tallest girl no matter where she was. Amber then remembered the message. When the other girls weren't looking, Amber quickly placed the scroll from Rauru inside her white dress's deepest pouch.

At that time, Zelda re-entered the room from the door she had left in. "Come with me. The initiation is about to start." The girls followed Zelda through the door into the Temple of Time and lined up.

Amber gasped; she couldn't help it. The temple was more incredible and more immense than in the video game. She also was stunned at the three jewels on the black onyx slab; the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire. They were even more dazzling then in the Ocarina of Time game. _I guess they never gave them back to their respective races, _Amber thought. _After all, they are safer here in the temple. Or so I hope._

An elderly man with two helpers, a boy and a girl, stood behind the slab. Each helper was holding a large flat box with both hands, but from her view Amber couldn't tell what was inside the boxes. From the main entrance, Link led the chosen boys inside the temple, who lined up next to the girls. Each chosen boy wore a white tunic over his regular leggings; Amber figured the white clothing was for some symbolic purpose.

"Where's Rauru?" Zelda asked the man. The elder just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's supposed to be here by now! Where is he?" Link asked. The girls started chattering amongst themselves, wondering the same thing, except Amber. She knew her mission, but how would she say it? _Oh, Rauru, what should I do? Why did you select me to be your messenger anyways? I've always been shy in situations like this back home. What made you think I could speak up here in Hyrule? WHAT?!_ A thousand such questions flashed through Amber's mind.

Katlie noticed Amber's worried face. "Amber, are you alright?"

Amber turned her gaze from her feet to Katlie. "Yea, I'm fine. It's just…" Amber trailed off.

Amber heard Zelda say, "Could there be some sort of trouble in the Temple of Light holding him back?"

"That's nonsense. If he needed help, he would have contacted us," Link retorted.

"But what if he wasn't able to?"

Amber decided it was then or never. "That's why I'm here," she replied, stepping forward. Zelda and Link stopped talking and stared at her.

"What…was that you said?" Link queried.

"Um…" Amber searched for the right words. "I have a message from Rauru. He summoned me from my world to deliver it to you, since he couldn't himself."

Link and Zelda looked at each other, an unreadable expression on their faces, then turned their gazes back to Amber. "What is it, then?" Zelda asked.

Amber hesitated, then took several steps forward, took the scroll out of her pouch, and held it out to Zelda. Zelda removed it from Amber's hand and gazed at the seal.

"It's Rauru's seal, for sure," Zelda informed.

"It has the symbol of light on it?" Link asked. Zelda nodded and showed Link, then broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. Zelda began reading aloud, and Link read over her shoulder.

_Princess Zelda and Link,_

_A crisis has occurred. Either the seal put in place by the Sages has weakened, or Ganondorf has managed to gain more power while in the Dark Realm, since he has escaped the Dark Realm…_

Zelda gasped and stopped reading. "Ganondorf escaped?" Everyone else gasped, too. "But how? Only three years have past since his imprisonment!"

"Keep reading! Maybe Rauru says," Link prompted. Zelda continued.

…_since he has escaped the Dark Realm, and by doing so, has severely weakened my power and has brought as many of his henchmen as he could with him. While my wounds from battling him have been healed…_

"He battled Ganondorf without trying to contact us?" Link interrupted.

"Isn't he powerful enough?" Soria asked.

"Not by himself, but with the other six Sages, he is. After all, it did take all of the Sages, and Link, to seal Ganondorf away," Zelda informed, then continued reading.

…_While my wounds from battling him have been healed, my powers are still weak, and Ganondorf cut off all my communications to anyone in Hyrule. That was his mistake._

"How was it a mistake?" Link asked.

"Your Highness, maybe it says why. Keep reading," the elderly man spoke up. Zelda kept reading aloud.

_Even though he cut off my communications with Hyrule, I still could contact the residents of other worlds, which Ganondorf overlooked. Using some of the last of my power, I searched for someone to deliver the message, someone that was dependable and brave, someone that could sense magic and possibly use it. Amber, the girl from Earth, was that one, as you now know. _

Everyone's attention turned to Amber for a quick moment, then back to Zelda.

"The Triforce of Power is more powerful than we thought," Link thought out loud. "Either that, or it gains energy back quickly." He paused, then turned to Zelda, a sudden realization hitting him. "Wouldn't we have sensed his return because of the other two pieces?"

Zelda gasped (again). "They should have! Maybe Rauru explains it here," she replied, reading the scroll. In the message it said at the very end:

_You may not have sensed Ganondorf's return because, with his newly regained power, he temporarily cut off the connection between his Triforce of Power and the other two Triforces so that no one would suspect anything. The connection should be intact by the time you receive this scroll, but I fear he is already finding ways to destroy Hyrule, piece by piece. You must initiate the chosen ones immediately! They may be our only hope to lock away Ganondorf forever. _

Below the last line of the letter was Rauru's signature. Zelda rolled back up the scroll and handed it to Link.

"But how do we know the Sage of Light actually wrote the letter?" the elderly man asked.

"I recognize his handwriting, and no one has a signet ring like his," Zelda replied matter-of-factly.

"And there's more proof," Link answered, pointing at Amber's necklace. Amber looked down and saw the pink sphere on her dolphin necklace spinning wildly, giving off a pink glow. The sphere emitted a beam of pink light at the Elemental Stones on the onyx slab, making a straight line that connected all the stones together. The stones and Amber's necklace together made the light turn from pink to gold. A bright light filled the temple, almost blinding everyone. Amber shouted, "What's going on?" but no one answered.

When the light dimmed, everyone's gazes turned from the Elemental Stones to Amber, amazed yet confused looks on their faces. Amber's face appeared the same as she looked back at them. "I have absolutely no clue about what just happened," she declared.

Zelda pondered for a moment. "That was proof that you truly are Rauru's messenger, for no lies can escape the Stones. Also, it demonstrated your magical capabilities."

"Magical capabilities? So I can use magic," Amber replied. Zelda nodded the affirmative.

"Now can we please get on with the ceremony?" the elderly man asked.

Zelda turned her attention from Amber to the man. "Of course we can, good priest. Don't worry."

_So he's a priest, huh? No wonder, either._ Amber smiled and took her place with the other girls by Katlie.

They just stared at her in shock. "How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Katlie asked.

Amber turned to face her. "Well, Rauru did tell me the message was for Link and Zelda, so I felt no one needed to know until after I delivered the message to them," she replied. Seeing Katlie's shocked expression, she laughed. "Don't worry, Katlie; no more secrets, okay?"

Katlie smiled. "Alright, I'm glad for that."

Amber looked down at her feet and shuffled them shyly. _Hope nothing drastically horrible happens before this is over._

OOC: This was supposed to be the ceremony itself, but I got carried away with this part, so the ceremony will come in the next chapter! :D Stay tuned!


End file.
